


Driving home for Christmas

by Leonade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cookies, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, also named cookie crumbles, christmas drabble, how to tag, oh wow look its 3am, only mentioned thrice or smt, planes, soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonade/pseuds/Leonade
Summary: Johnny was gonna meet his boyfriend of two years for the first time.a little drabble, had to write a christmas story for school, it became this





	Driving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i remade this from a skz fic to a nct fic, enjoy i guess

Christmas has always been a magical time. It was all about the snowflakes that slowly fell down, the ringing bells in the distance, the rainbow lights in trees and the smell of cookies lingering in the air. Johnny was supposed to be home, in America, celebrating this holiday with his family. But instead of doing that, he was at the Chigaco airport at three am waiting for his plane to his real home, to his boyfriend. He had been dating that boy for almost two years but has never had the chance to actually celebrate it with him, because he lived overseas. They had met through a mutual friend of theirs, Mark. Mark was born and raised in Canada but had gone back to South Korea (where both he and Johnny were originally from, just like Chris his boyfriend) to finish high school and start university. And talking about Mark, he was walking to him right now. Mark had visited his parents and went back to South Korea with Johnny. Johnny smiled slightly and waved to the younger boy. Mark couldn’t hear very well, so speaking wasn’t an option. Mark preferred sign language. Johnny signed to Mark that he looked good and healthy. Johnny was always worried about Mark his health, the boy was pretty young (seventeen) and couldn’t take care of himself that well. Mark signed back that the older male looked like he hasn’t slept in years, and the only thing Johnny could do was agree. He looked like shit, nevertheless to say. His hair was a mess, his bangs swiped in his face and a few hairs got stuck in his helix piercing. Normally he cared a lot about his fashion, but now he was just in a plain black hoodie and the first black jeans he could find. What a fashion legend he was. Mark looked way better. A fluffy pink sweater with ripped baby blue jeans, his blond hair looked even more fluffy than his sweater. What a piece of art his best friend was. Suddenly an announcement was made by the people from the airport. Their plane was arriving and leaving earlier, which meant Johnny and Mark had to board right now. They didn't complain, they wanted to be in South Korea as soon as possible. They wanted to celebrate Christmas with their friends and boyfriend.

As soon as they could sit, they sat. Johnny had the seat next to the window. He liked having the window seat, found comfort in the way the sky looked when they were high in the sky. Loved how the sun went up when it was becoming day. Johnny liked traveling and flying. There was something about being way up in the sky that made him at peace. The flight usually takes around twelve hours, so Johnny decided to chat with Mark, but the younger male was already fast asleep. So, he put in his earphones and listened to his all-time favorite Christmas song- driving home for Christmas. He found it fitting. He was going home. 

The plane was shaking, and Johnny woke up. Mark was smiling brightly at him and signing enthusiastically. Johnny couldn't follow it. Johnny slowly put his hands on Mark's and hold them. Mark was still smiling so bright that he was out doing the sun. johnny released Mark his hands and signed to him to communicate slowly because he was still sleepy. Mark slowly explained they were going to land soon, in half an hour, and that they had to put their belts on. Johnny couldn't help but feel nervous. What if his boyfriend was different in real life? What if the love of his life didn't like the real him? What if, what if, what if. 

And before he knew it, the plane landed and Mark was forcing him off the plane. 

His brain kept imagining the worst scenarios that could happen. His boyfriend could turn his back on him, could walk away, could break up with him, and that were the last things he wanted. Johnny really shouldn't say this about a boy he's about to see for the first time, but he really loved Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. What a beautiful name, for an equally beautiful man. A talented dancer, a talented singer, just a talented human being overall. God, how much Johnny loved Jaehyun. Mark had told Johnny way earlier Taeil and Yukhei would pick them up from the airport and drive them to the house they were staying. Yukhei was Mark his boyfriend, and Johnny had become really good friends with Taeil. 

And there they were. Mark immediately ran to Yukhei and flew in his arms, while Johnny softly smiled and walked up to Taeil.

“hi.” 

“hey. Jaehyun is dying back home, so we should go.”

And that’s what they did, go home. Go home, for real. It was December 25, Christmas, and Johnny was about to meet his boyfriend of almost two years for the very first time. It was the first time he’d celebrate Christmas without any family drama. It was a two-hour drive to the house, Taeil was driving, Yukhei and Mark were cuddling in the back of the car and Johnny was bouncing his leg up and down. He just couldn’t control his nerves. He picked up his phone, sent Jaehyun a quick message he was on his way (he received a lot of hearts and a ‘see you soon!’ as an answer) and opened his music app again. He played that certain song, and hummed along.

He was finally going home for Christmas, and he couldn’t wait to see Jaehyun's face in front of his. To be able to touch the beauty that was Jung Jaehyun, his boyfriend, his soulmate, his everything.

Johnny had fallen asleep somewhere along the ride and was woken up by Taeil and a giggling Mark. Fuck. They had arrived. He didn’t have the chance the mentally prepare himself. Driving home for Christmas was still playing, and he paused it. He looked at the pretty big house in front of him. Lots of noises were coming from it, most likely his friends and boyfriend, but he was too scared to walk in. Again, all the what-ifs were echoing in his head. But before he could question them, a boy was in his arms, Too small to be Jaehyun, but surely a very good friend. Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun's self proclaimed best friend (Jaehyun liked to pester Taeyong a lot). Taeyong whispered in Johnny's ear he had to hurry up before Jaehyun was going to faint from the nerves.

Bolt of Taeyong to assume Johnny wasn’t already fainting because of the same reason. But, nevertheless, someone in this relationship had to be brave. And in this case, Johnny was. The older walked into the house and was greeted by the scent of cookies. They smelled delicious. He heard laughter coming from somewhere which he assumed had to be the living room. He walked to the noise. One of those laughs could be heard in the whole neighborhood, it was a rich and warm sound, and Johnny recognised it as Jaehyun his laugh. He had heart that laugh countless times through phone calls, skype calls, voice messages and small videos taken by his friends, but the real sound was so much better. Johnny was sure he could never get tired of it. 

He had reached the living room. Standing right in front of the door. He breathed deeply and rested his hand on the doorknob. Breathe in through your nose, hold five seconds, breath out through your mouth. He opened the door when he felt his anxiety fade.  
And he was greeted by a beautiful face, staring right into his eyes. Jung fucking Jaehyun was even more ethereal in real life. The younger slowly walked up to Johnny (the older was having trouble breathing- both because Jaehyun took his breath away and because he was too nervous) and cupped his face. Johnny slowly lifted his hands to take the other's in his own. Even his hands were soft. Life was unfair. Jaehyun was slowly starting to lean in, but Johnny kept his eyes open. He wanted to look at the piece of art in front of him as long as possible. He noticed every single detail of Jaehyun his face.

“You have cookie crumbles in the corner of your mouth.”


End file.
